Differences in Time
by alerynaric
Summary: The progression of Enoshima and Kirigiri's relationship through despair and back


AN: sorry for ooc kirigiri and uneditted writing 0m0"

and a note, yeah the focus is enogiri but maybe not them being together? eh it wont end well I'll give you that

* * *

"Homework tonight is one through thirty three on textbook pages three-hundred sixty and sixty one." As the teacher finishes her sentence and I scribble down the homework, the bell's shrill ringing reaches my ears.

I pushed my notebook into my bag and slipped out of the small desk. I brushed some of my heavy hair off my sweaty skin. School was almost out for summer break and the signature summer heat was in full swing. Not that a prestigious school like Hope's Peak could be bothered to spend a little extra money on air conditioning. I brushed sweat off my forehead and left the classroom.

I turned down the corner and started down the stairs so I could retire to my dorm early, afterall I still had finals to worry about.

Halfway down the stairs I heard someone yell, "Wait!" And stomp down the stairs after me. I turned around to see Enoshima walking up behind me with a crooked smile and panting slightly. "H-hey Kirigiri!" She said happily, still trying to catch her breath, "Mind if I walk with you?" I shook my head slightly, smiling subtly and continued down the stairs with her behind me.

"Hey, have you heard about that scary new group that's been rising? The headmaster is really worried about it. He doesn't think it'll actually get big enough to cause any harm though!"

I kept walking as she rambled on. "Yes. I have heard of this news before." I reply softly. Enoshima seemed content at finally getting a response out of me and the rest of the walk was in relative silence. Only once I reached my dorm's doorway did she say anything again.

"Hey, me, Asahina, Fujisaki, and Celes are going shopping tomorrow, do you wanna come with us?" She offered, leaning on the door.

I blinked at her, "I'm not exactly the shopping type…" I said uneasily, shuffling my feet beneath me in an attempt to get inside the dorm room. She broke out into a wide smile at something other than straight-out denial.

"Hey, that's okay. You can just tag along. I'd think you'd like to see somewhere other than the inside of this dusty dorm sometime this year, though." I shrugged noncommittally.

"I guess." I finally said. Enoshima fist pumped the air and grinned at me.

"Sweet! Meet you at your dorm tomorrow at eight!" She then practically runs down the hall to her dorm room.

I sighed and closed the door softly. My hands reached up to rub my temples slowly, I wasn't so sure how I felt about Enoshima recently. She'd been following me around and asking me all these questions. It was kinda… cute?

Yeah, cute. I really did think she was cute. I sighed again in quiet defeat and flopped onto my bed face first into my pillow. I hugged it and thought about her long eyelashes and adorable, very kissable, lips and how cute her skirt looked on her toda-

I had it bad, huh?

I wiggled my legs back and forth and smushed my face farther into the pillow. Enoshima was truly and utterly adorable and I, Kirigiri Kyouko had the biggest crush on her.

Even though the tabloids depicted her with so many famous actors, it was hard to believe that I had any semblance of a chance.

I rolled off the bed and slid onto the floor.

There I sat for maybe ten minutes, thinking solely about Junko Enoshima, the cutest, straightest model in Hope's Peak.

After a while I got to my feet and walked over to the sink, tying my hair back and splashing water on my face. I rubbed my face absently and flipped on the lamp by my desk. I flopped onto the chair and pulled out my textbooks, deciding to study what I could before wasting tomorrow shopping. I only managed to stay up a couple of hours before falling asleep on top of my open chemistry book.

When I woke up, I noticed the lights were still on, and came to the conclusion that I'd fallen asleep on my textbook. I looked over at the clock, noticing it read six twenty-seven am. I rubbed my eyes to clear the fog of sleep and decided on getting up and freshening up for the outing later today rather than sleep for another hour.

A while later, I heard a knock on the door. My hair was freshly washed and I'd attempted to wear something a little cuter than normal. I made my way to the door and swung it open.

Enoshima waved at me with a wide grin on her face, her eyes crinkling pleasantly, "Heyo, Kirigiri! Are you ready to go?" I nodded numbly, occupied with admiring the open backed black dress with sunflowers on it she was wearing.

"Okay then! Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and ran down the hallway with me stumbling behind her too focused on her hand holding mine. Despite my wishes, I felt blood rush to my face. I used my unoccupied hand to cover my face as best I could while still running behind Enoshima.

We reached the sidewalk outside the school and stopped running, but for some reason she still held my hand firmly. "We have to wait for Asahina, Celes, and Fujisak-" She started, but the three of them came up behind us only a second later.

"Yo!" Asahina yelled, waving furiously. Celes said nothing as she twirled her parasol absently. Fujisaki seemed nervously excited and bounced on the balls of her feet happily.

"There they are." I said with a bit of humor. Enoshima shrugged at me, but couldn't keep the slight smirk off her face. The three of them stopped next to us and chatted amongst themselves.

Enoshima announced that her limo should be here to escort us any minute and the three girls nodded, used to Enoshima's celebrity status and I was only mildly surprised. After all, You couldn't expect anyone aside from maybe some of the good luck students at Hope's Peak to be caught dead in a bus or a middle class or lower car.

As I was thinking, a limo pulled up in front of the school and Enoshima slid in the middle seat, patting the seat next to her with her hand that she had finally let go of mine with.

I slid in after her and she wrapped an arm around me. I instantly flushed and whipped my face up to meet Enoshima's eyes. She was watching me with a humorous gaze. She rubbed my hair with her free hand and laughed at my obvious blush.

I stuttered something out awkwardly, brain too fogged to form coherent sentences. I internally swore at how stupid I must sound and willed some of the fog from my brain. Enoshima was still watching me with interest and asked me if anything was wrong. I thought about it for a second, and decided I rather liked the closeness I had with her and shook my head.

I sat there quietly, my flush staining my cheeks bright red and staying there the whole time Enoshima's arm was wrapped around me, which was the whole car ride. She occasionally tried to initiate small talk with me, but spend most of the trip talking to the other three girls.

I wasn't sure whether I was thankful or disappointed when Enoshima unwound her hand from around me and told me we were at the mall. Anyhow I stepped out of the car with her and the other girls. I had to strain my neck to see the monstrosity of the mall we'd stopped at. My thoughts were interrupted by a call of, "Last one to Chanel is a weenie!" From Asahina and her sprinting off into the mall.

For the next hour we visited various high end stores and I ended up with three shopping bags of clothing Enoshima insisted were adorable on me. One thought of Enoshima even considering me adorable was enough for me to lose all thoughts of declining her offer. She also had declared today a day of giving me and Fujisaki makeovers. We had our makeup done at MAC and Enoshima insisted on checking out Victoria's Secret, where I got some lacy underwear I wasn't sure I'd ever wear.

At the end of the day I had both hands full of bags and the trunk of the limo held even more. I had been thinking since she wrapped her arm around me in the car that I had to confess today or never. Well maybe not never, but today was certainly a good day to do so.

When she slid into the limo I slid in after her and scooted a lot closer to her than was polite. I whispered to her, "Is there a separator we can put up between us and the others?" She looked at me with a questioning expression but her fingers danced over to a button on her armrest and a wall went up between the driver and the girls in the back.

"I need to talk to you about something," I began uneasily but Enoshima seemed to be sitting quietly with her full attention on me. I gulped and continued, "You see, I er, really like you Enoshima." I just went for it. No dilly-dallying just straight to business.

I felt like my face was going to overheat, "If you don't return my feelings that's fine! More than fine! You can just ignore this!" I was looking her full in the face with what I hoped was my signature calm expression, but I knew there had to be some sort of panic laced in my voice and expression.

After a moment passed I felt a hand on my cheek. "I like you too, Kirigiri. That's why I've been trying to drop hints all morning." Enoshima's voice was uncharastically soft and caring. I opened my eyes and saw her face inches from mine. I regained some of my calm composure and smiled at her.

Then the somber mood broke and Enoshima, or as I should say Junko, I really should call my girlfriend by her first name, let out a squeal and hugged me. "Wow! I have a girlfriend!" She said with a happy lilt and I couldn't keep my smiles back any longer and grinned stupidly. I wrapped my arms around her back and squeezed her back with one hand and combed her hair with my other.

Junko pushed me down on the seat with her arms still wrapped around mine, getting into a cuddling position. She entwined her legs with mine and kissed my cheek. I blushed again, and wriggled until I could see her face, which was dusted with pink as well. Not one to be outdone, I kissed her chastly on the lips. Seeing the pink darken on her cheeks and her eyes dilate made me feel a rush of adoration for the model I was cuddling with.

A knock on the black separator drew my attention away from Junko and I heard Celes and Asahina asking us when we would get a room. Followed by Fujisaki's giggles and the separator being brought down by Junko.

Asahina immediately poked her head into our area and saw us cuddling so innocently on the seat, let out a little squeal and pouted, mumbling something about wanting to go cuddle her girlfriend now. Fujisaki tackled Asahina and giggled at Asahina's surprise. Even Celes was amused at the matter and let out some lady-like chuckles.

Asahina wiggled out from underneath Fujisaki and crawled over the seats onto ours and grabbed me and Junko in a hug. "You two are so cute!" She said squeezing the hug tighter.

Junko pushed some button on the armrest that would combine the seats into a flat bed-like place. Fujisaki was a little startled by the seats moving but when it was done she lied down on the combined area. Celes still sat on the edge with her legs tucked under herself and her parasol folded up beside her. Asahina yelled something about a tickle fight and attacked me while Junko grabbed Fujisaki. I couldn't stop giggling and breathlessly asking Asahina to stop while Fujisaki had meanwhile gotten an upper hand on Junko and was wrestling on the flat plane of seats. In the instant I was distract by the pair Asahina tickled me under my armpits again and I wriggled around, giggling uncontrollably.

After another hour of shenanigans, the driver announced that we'd arrived back at Hope's Peak. Asahina clambered off me with a mischievous wink and Fujisaki let Junko out of the head lock she'd somehow gotten her in. I gave her a questioning look and she flexed her arms, showing the work she'd been doing in the gym with Oowada recently. We all slid out of the car and Junko wrapped an arm around my back as I slid mine around hers.

We entered Hope's Peak and she kissed my cheek at the doorway of my dorm. I kissed her back and walked into my dorm, where I contemplating study for a moment before dumping my bags on the floor and falling asleep on the bed.

I was content and extremely happy about my relationship with Junko. I should've known that when I started out so high that the only way I could go after that was downwards.


End file.
